elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagoth Gares
Dagoth Gares was a member of the ancient Dunmer House Dagoth, and later head priest of House Dagoth's Ilunibi shrine. Whether Gares was ever a Dunmer is unknown, however he eventually became an Ash Ghoul through the power of Dagoth Ur, brought into the eternal service of Lord Dagoth. Biography During the resurrection of the Sixth House during the Third Era, Gares obtained his Dagoth title and became head priest of the Ilunibi shrine. There he led his followers of the Sixth House, as well as conducting smuggling operations through the nearby village of Gnaar Mok, inserting Ash Statues into Vvardenfell's trade, so as to spread Dagoth Ur's dream visions and influence. Gares would take part in the start of the Vvardenfell Crisis when an Imperial Legion patrol came to investigate the smuggling taking place at Ilunibi. The troopers entered the caverns and were attacked immediately by cultists and creatures of the House. The troopers managed to escape the fighting and reach the shrine itself, where they came upon Dagoth Gares. Gares slew all but one of the troopers, and cursed him with Corprus disease, declaring that he should survive the shrine to report what had occurred. Gares then had the trooper taken from the caverns. The survivor's report would eventually lead to none other than the Nerevarine being dispatched to deal with the shrine, taking the bait that Dagoth Ur and Gares had set. The Nerevarine managed to infiltrate the shrine and confront Gares. Gares greeted the Nerevarine civily, presenting a message from Dagoth Ur that asked the Nerevarine to come to Red Mountain and join the Sixth House's struggle against the Tribunal and the Empire. Gares too offered a chance at submission, but the Nerevarine would not relent. The two dueled across the Ilunibi shrine, and though Gares possessed powerful magic and strength, he was doomed to be felled by the Nerevarine. As he died, though, Gares smiled at the Nerevarine and breathed out a final curse. The curse inflicted the Nerevarine with Corprus disease. Dagoth Gares died believing his Master's will to have been fulfilled. This would prove to be wrong as the Nerevarine was later "cured" of Corprus. Personality Dagoth Gares was an entirely devoted servant of Lord Dagoth Ur, obsessed with pleasing his Master's will. Like many Sixth House priests however, Gares had a deep sense of honor and integrity. He spoke politely with the Nerevarine, offering chances of surrender, explaining the position of House Dagoth. This was borne out of the old House Dagoth tradition of honor, extending even into battle, where the challenger is allowed the first move. Spells and Powers Spells Gares knows the following spell: *Ash Feast Abilities Gares also benefits from the following: *20% Reflect Afflictions Apart from automatically giving the Nerevarine corprus, he can also potentially infect them with the following: *Ash Woe Blight Quests *Sixth House Base Dialogue Sixth House Base "The '''Sixth House' greets you, Lord Nerevar. Or , as you call yourself. I am known as Dagoth Gares, priest of Ilnubi Shrine, and minister of Sixth House servants. My Lord, Dagoth Ur, has informed me of your coming. I wish that this time you had come to honor your Lord's friendship, not betray it."'' :Sixth House "The Sixth House was not dead, but only sleeping. Now it wakes from its long dream, and with its Lord, Dagoth Ur, it comes forth to free Morrowind of foreign rulers and divine pretenders. When the land is swept clean of false friends and greedy thieves, the children of Veloth will build anew a garden of plenty in this blighted wasteland." :Ilnubi Shrine "Ilnubi Shrine is just a small, quiet retreat for Sixth House servants, a place to contemplate and grow strong and wise in Lord Dagoth's ways. Here we share the sacraments of flesh and blood, and dream the dreams of our Lord. This and other lesser shrines are hidden from prying eyes throughout the land. But the greatest shrines of Sixth House servants lie beneath Red Mountain, in the citadels of our Lord and his close kin." :Sixth House servants "Forgive the rude welcome, but until you have declared for us, we must treat you as '''our enemy'. The Sleepers and Dreamers are newly come to Lord Dagoth, and not yet blessed with his power. But the Children of His Flesh, they are deep in the heart of his mysteries. Their bodies swell to contain his glory, and to yield the rich sacraments of our Lord's feasts. And we are the least of his servants, for Ash Poets, Ascended Sleepers, and Ash Vampires stand high above us in the Lord's bountiful grace."'' ::our enemy "Lord Dagoth would far rather have you as a friend than as an enemy. But until you submit to him, Sixth House servants will treat you as an enemy, and try to destroy you. If you wish to be our friend, first you must go to Lord Dagoth in his citadel on Red Mountain, and make your submission." :Dagoth Ur "Dagoth Ur is the Awakened Lord of the Sixth House, come to cast down false gods, drive foreigners from the land, and restore the ancient glory of Morrowind. He bids you come to Red Mountain. For the friendship and honor that once you shared, he would grant you counsel and power, if only you would pledge that friendship anew. The path to Red Mountain is long, and filled with danger, but if you are worthy, you will find there wisdom, a firm friend, and all the power you need to set the world aright." :Lord's friendship "Lord Dagoth gives me these words to say to you, so you may give them thought. 'Once we were friends and brothers, Lord Nerevar, in peace and in war. Yet beneath Red Mountain, you struck me down as I guarded the treasure you bound me by oath to defend. But, remembering our old friendship, I would forgive you, and raise you high in my service.' My Lord Dagoth bids you come to Red Mountain. For the friendship and honor that once you shared, he would grant you counsel and power, if only you would pledge that friendship anew. I am not your Lord Dagoth Ur, yet I, too, would say to you... Do you come with weapons to strike me down? Or would you put away your weapon, and join me in friendship?" Trivia *Dagoth Gares is first encountered during the "Sixth House Base" quest, acting as the first House Dagoth "boss" encountered in the game. *Gares is the only person/creature in the game that can inflict Corprus on the Nerevarine — it is impossible to get otherwise. Appearances * de:Dagoth Gares ru:Дагот Гарес Category:Morrowind: House Dagoth Members